1. Field
The present disclosure relates to secondary batteries with improved capacity and lifespan, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries have been widely used for state-of-the-art electronic devices such as cellular phones, smartphones, laptop computers, camcorders, wearable devices, and so forth.
In particular, the demand for lithium batteries has increased because they have a higher voltage and higher energy density per unit weight than nickel-cadmium batteries or nickel-hydrogen batteries. A lithium-based oxide is mainly used as a cathode active material of a lithium battery, and a carbon material is mainly used as an anode active material of the lithium battery. Lithium batteries are generally classified into liquid electrolyte batteries and polymer electrolyte batteries according to a type of electrolyte used in the battery. A liquid electrolyte battery is also referred to as a lithium ion battery and a polymer electrolyte battery is also referred to as a lithium polymer battery.
Despite recent advances, there remains a need for improved lithium secondary batteries.